Zoe Landon
Zoe Frances Landon is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. She is 22 years old, and previously worked as a waitress. She possesses the ability of Advanced Empathy, and will in future also manifest Enchanted Voice, Full Healing and Mental And Empathic Linking. She was previously dating Luke Aaran, until he attempted to kill her. She is a member of Turner's Army and fights against LCP Corps. Appearance Zoe is medium built and rather tall, with lightly tanned skin. Her hair is dark brown with golden highlights, grown long and it curls slightly. Her eyes are a dark brown which often look black in low lighting. While she was a waitress, she was forced to wear the diner's uniform during her shifts, an outfit which she hated and which was remarkably unflattering on her. Otherwise she tended to wear a lot of rich colours, dark jeans or denim skirts, and usually boots. Now, she dresses in this manner at all times. Personality Zoe is a cheerful and optimistic person, who believes the best in people and would trust easily. She can be a little shy when she first meets someone new, but she eventually overcomes this. She's very friendly, and interested in all people. She can sometimes be under-confident. Home Zoe lives in a small 3-bedroom apartment, which she bought when she was 18 years old using almost all of the money left to her by her late parents. It's a very small home, but she tries her best to make it cosy, and while she was working as a waitress she would spend a large portion of her pay on furnishing and decorating the place. She truly loves her home, and will object fiercely to anyone criticising it. Abilities Zoe possesses the ability of Advanced Empathy. This ability means that she can sense the emotions of others around her, and know their fears and desires. When she touches a person, she can see completely into their souls. She often experiences visions showing her this, which can reflect within her eyes, also causing her eye colour to lighten. This part of her ability is completely passive, and she will never be able to block or suppress it. She has also learned to manipulate emotions, fears and desires, and she can control this aspect. She can use it to alter a person's actions and personality. She'll also in future learn to access the abilities of others through their emotions, and use this both to block their abilities and force them to use them. She will also in future manifest the ability of Enchanted Voice. Zoe will find that she is able to persuade and hypnotise others using her voice, and that the effects will be strengthened if she sings. She will also be capable of summoning others with sirenic music. The ability will, however, only be capable of affecting a handful of people at once. She will not be able to affect vast crowds. The third ability she will manifest will be Full Healing. Zoe will in future be able to heal by laying her hands upon the person's skin. When healing a physical wound, she will find that the ability is more effective if she can touch the actual injury, but this will not be essential - the healing will otherwise just be slower. She will also be able to heal repressed or deleted memories, emotional issues, removed or deleted abilities and blocks regarding abilities. She will also be able to use the ability on herself. Her fourth and final ability will be Mental And Empathic Linking. This ability can be used to form mental and empathic links with others. At first, the links will always be both mental and empathic, meaning that Zoe and whoever she links with will both sense each others' thoughts and emotions, but later the ability will develop and she will be able to choose to make a link purely empathic, or purely mental. A link can be temporary or can last a lifetime, depending on her intentions at the time of making. The thoughts and emotions will then appear as a knot in the back of each person's mind. However, trying to keep too many links at the time could be potentially painful and damaging for Zoe. When she forms a link, there will be no visible sign for her or the person she links with, but they will feel a warm sensation which will fade and become the knot of thoughts and emotions. Any other person present at the time will see light forming in her hand and leaping over to the linkee before vanishing into his or her skin. Family & Relationships *Mother - Alicia Landon (deceased) *Father - Mike Landon (deceased) *Younger sister - Ellie Landon *Younger brother - Kurt Landon *Paternal aunt - Frances Landon *Ex-boyfriend - Luke Aaran History Zoe was born in New York city and grew up there. Both of her parents died in a car crash when she was 13, leaving her and her younger siblings to be raised by their aunt and godmother, Frances Landon. After graduating from high school, Zoe chose not to go on to college, and got a job at a diner instead in order to help provide more income for her remaining family. She moved out, bought an apartment and began sending half of her pay to her aunt every month. Immediately after seeing a eclipse when she was 22, Zoe began to sense the emotions of others when she passed them. She met Luke Aaran a few days afterwards, and they both immediately sensed each other's abilities. They got on amazingly, until he made a pass at her as they parted, and she rejected him. She then didn't see him for months, until he arrived at her place of work searching for her. They ended up returning to his apartment and had a one night stand, but she rejected him yet again the next morning, as she left. However, after she met him for the third time a few months afterwards, they began dating. Luke also persuaded her to quit her current job as a waitress in order to pursue her dream, and offered to finance her in the mean time. Shortly afterwards, she met Robert Franklin and he recruited her into the fight against LCP Corps. Weeks afterwards, she met Amelle Liraz when the corporation nearly captured her, only to be saved by her ally. Three months after Zoe began fighting, Robert was identified by LCP Corps during an attack, and they abducted his son, Jack. During the following raid to free the boy, as they escaped, Zoe recognised one of the agents as Luke. She was distraught by the realisation, until she also realised that she could use the ability to change this, and make him willing to fight the group. She did so. However, after a few days, the effect wore off, and he realised what she had done. Angrily, he confronted her about it. He ended up fatally stabbing her, then fled. Her body was discovered the next day by Robert. The discovery led him to gaining a second ability, which he successfully used to revive her. She finished her relationship with Luke afterwards. Zoe was not initially targeted by Building 26, as they were unaware of her ability, but she was contacted by Amelle Liraz, another fighter, asking for help and shelter. At first, Zoe remained behind in her home with Timothy Dowell whilst Amelle hid with Turner's Army. However, the pair returned to hide with the group after her apartment was raided. Etymology Zoe is a Greek name meaning "life", which refers to how she was successfully brought back to life using resurrection. It can also be defined as "a means of living; subsistence or property". Her middle name, Frances, means "from France" despite her having no French heritage, although the name's French meaning is "free". This may refer to how is one of the few free people fighting against LCP Corps, but it is also ironic given how her relationship with Luke fetters her. The middle name was given to her after her paternal aunt, Frances Landon. Her surname is an English name meaning "long hill", but may also be derived from the city London. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.